


Postmortem [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Humor, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Postmortem" by mimizans.</p><p>"Burr visibly recoils when he walks into Alexander’s office. Alexander would normally be offended, but in this case he thinks Burr’s reaction is fair. He will admit that he probably looks... not great.</p><p>(Or, Alexander goes to work sick.)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postmortem [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sallysparrow017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/gifts), [mimizans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimizans/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Postmortem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370626) by [mimizans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimizans/pseuds/mimizans). 



Length: 16:00  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/postmortem.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> An ITPE treat for sallysparrow017! I saw that you requested Hamilton and I hope you enjoy this delightful story! :D


End file.
